


Ab Initio

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [32]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Asexual Steve Rogers, Getting Together, M/M, Steve is Poseidon, Tony Is Hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Steve asks Tony to resurrect his mortal friend Bucky, and Tony learns that Steve doesn't always have bad taste in friends.





	Ab Initio

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on artwork by tumblr user [pwnyta](http://pwnyta.tumblr.com). The original art is [here](http://pwnyta.tumblr.com/post/157611245614/ya-know-how-i-only-post-sketchy-bullshit-fanart) as part of a sketch dump, and what I got from that is Poseidon!Steve asking Hades!Tony to resurrect Bucky.

“No,” Tony said flatly.

“Tony _please_.”

“What part of ‘no’ was hard to understand Steve? Did spending time with the humans dull your senses further?” Tony peered at him. “Or maybe you took some drugs, I hear they’ve got some good stuff up there.”

“I- what? No, Tony I’m not high-” _Pity_ , Tony muttered “-just- I really need you to do me this favor.”  
  
“Resurrecting someone sets a bad precedent, and full offense Steven, I don't like you enough for this.”  
  
Normally the addition of the ‘n’ at the end of his name was enough to make him disheartened, but this time he looked hopeful. “Okay, then what do you like enough for this? Anything, just name it.”  
  
“Anything? What does this guy have a magic dick or something?”  
  
“Don't be crass,” Steve said, looking pained. “And it’s not like that, you know that’s not my thing.”

“Fine a magic heart then.”

“Tony, he’s my friend, and if it weren’t for me, he’d still be alive.”

“Ah so _that’s_ what this is about. God of Perfection hates that he messed up.” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, looking supremely annoyed. And really, that’s all Tony wanted. “Careful there sea monster, you might cause a hurricane.” Before Steve could say something about how rude Tony was being, he added, “I’ll consider it if you agree to give me the Pacific Ocean if I say yes.”

Steve swallowed hard, then nodded. “If you revive Bucky, you can rule the Pacific Ocean.”

“No, no you misunderstand. I _want_ the Pacific Ocean. Down here.” Steve looked at him like he’d lost his mind. “What can I say? I like an ocean view.”

Steve stared at him a minute longer before his body relaxed and he rolled his eyes.

Tony cackled.

“That’s not funny Tony, I thought you were serious.”

Tony waved him off, still laughing as he walked away. “I’ll think it over and get back to you.”

* * *

The problem was Bucky was _great_. Tony didn’t trust Steve’s taste in people-- he wasn’t half in love with Rhodey after all, can’t trust a person like that-- so it was quite the shock when he met him for the first time, and all Bucky had to say was, “Is that fur real?”

“Of course it is.”

“Huh. I think that makes your coat the most expensive thing I’ve ever seen.”

Tony chuckled and motioned for him to come over. “Come on.”

Bucky frowned. “‘M I goin’ somewhere?”

“Just with me, don’t worry about it.”

“Seems to me that if Hades wants somethin’ special with you, there’s plenty to worry about,” he said, but he walked to Tony anyways.

Tony grinned and pat him on the back. There was nothing like respectful fear to win him over. “You’ll do well here.”

* * *

It took three days for him to fall in love-- or to realize he was in love, rather. It really wasn’t Tony’s fault. Since when did Steve have good taste? There was no way of knowing that Bucky would be so incredible, and he told Jarvis so when he gave him a judgemental look.

“You haven’t told me what I’m doin’ here,” Bucky pointed out teasingly over dessert. He was eating pomegranate seeds, staining his fingers and tongue with pink and red.

After an hour or two on the day they met, Tony got him out of his uniform and into more appropriate clothes. ‘Appropriate’ was made up of red and black silk that slid across his shoulders and hugged his thighs in delicious ways and showed as much skin as Tony thought he could get away with. He figured that putting Bucky in just boxer briefs and a vest would be a bit too obvious about his intentions, even if it would put all that muscle on display. It wasn’t much, but he settled for short sleeves and pants down to the knees. Given a bit more time he could get him in sleeveless tops, and _that_ would be a glorious day.

“You remember your friend Steve?”

“Yeah.” Bucky frowned. “Did somethin’ happen to ‘im?”

“Of course not. He’s not mortal, he was just visiting for a while.”

“Okay,” he said slowly.

“He feels responsible for getting you killed, and he wants me to resurrect you.”

Bucky snorted. “Good t’ know he’s still an idiot as a god. What’d you tell ‘im?”

“That I’d think about it.”

“Oh.” Bucky blinked at him in surprise, but not a pleased surprise. “You're not _considerin’_ this are you?”

“I am.” Bucky leaned back in his seat, all traces of contentment gone in an instant. “Is that not what you want?”

“I guess I jus’... misunderstood some things.” He folded his arms over his chest and looked away, the picture of awkward and embarrassed.

“What things?”

Bucky shook his head. “Nothin’, it’s stupid. You can tell Stevie ‘thanks but no thanks’ for me. Can I uh- can I go then? If that’s all ya needed?”

It looked like he was about to get up and leave even if Tony told him to stay. That was his only excuse for blurting out, “How do you feel about being a demigod?”

Bucky jerked his head up, blinking with wide grey eyes. “I- what?”

Tony shrugged, feigning nonchalance. “I’ve never had a Queen before, it’s quite the scandal. Thor thinks having a Queen is wonderful, and he’s always bugging me about it at reunions.”

“You want me?”

“What’s not to want?” Tony said automatically, then flushed. He took a sip of water to try and cover it, but with the way Bucky’s confidence was returning and that look he was giving him, it was clear his cheeks were pink.

Bucky was leaning forward, arms on the table and smirk firmly back on his face. “You askin’ me to marry you, doll?”

“Marriage is until death. This would be more permanent.”

“Does separating include killin’ me?”

“What? No, of course not. Once you’re a god, you’re part of the pantheon, and there are rules about that sort of thing.”

“Good to know.” They continued to stare at each other until Bucky stood up and walked around the table to lean against it, just off to the side of Tony’s unfinished dessert. “Pretty sure you’re supposed ta make the first move darlin’.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” He pushed back his chair and stood in front of Bucky, placing his hands on either side of his body, caging him in. “I thought mortals were the lustful type?”

“Oh we are,” Bucky breathed, and it sounded like a promise. “Want to find out first hand?”

Tony grinned. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I would love to take credit for Tony asking Steve for the ocean, that's something I got from the artwork.
> 
> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
